


Easy As Lying

by achray



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, quick fill for this kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>5 times Matt let Foggy get away with lying to him, and one time he didn't. (or something like that, idk. just something where Foggy pretends that he isn't attracted to Matt and Matt lets him, until he doesn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Lying

                                                            1.

Foggy fiddled with the bow tie, arranging and rearranging it. He was very close, close enough that Matt could feel his breath on his face, coming a little quicker than usual.

“There,” he said. “All dressed up and ready to go to the ball.”

“How do I look?” said Matt.

Foggy stepped back half a pace. “Pretty good,” he said. “Never seen you in a tux before.”

Matt crooked up a corner of his mouth, raised an eyebrow. “Do I look hot in it?” He thought he’d got the tone right, half-teasing, half…something else.

“Don’t know, my friend, ask the ladies,” said Foggy, a little too casually. He stepped away, out of touching range. Matt heard him swallow. “Come on, we’ll be late.” He passed Matt his stick.

Matt gave himself a shake, and followed.

  

                                                            2.

Matt wasn’t trying to listen to Foggy and Marci, over on the other side of the library, but it was hard not to when he heard them whispering his name. 

“So you’re like, all with the bromance but you’re telling me you and Matt have never…” said Marci.

“No, God, of course not!” said Foggy.

“Seriously,” said Marci. “Not even gay chicken when you’re drunk? I bet he’d be up for it.”

“No way,” said Foggy. “Matt is straight, I am totally straight, end of story.”

Matt paused in reading the textbook in front of him. He could hear Foggy’s pulse racing from across the room. He wondered if Marci was rolling her eyes, shaking her head. Or maybe she was leaning across the table, about to kiss Foggy, about to take him back to her room –

He took his glasses off, and rubbed his forehead, then went back to work.

 

                                                            3.

They stumbled down the stairs into Matt’s new apartment, holding each other up and giggling.

“I am so drunk,” said Foggy. “So, so drunk. This is all your fault. I don’t know how, but I blame you.”

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Matt disentangled himself from Foggy’s arm, slung over him.

“Whoa,” said Foggy, swaying slightly, and Matt put a solid hand on his arm, to help keep him steady.

“You could crash here, you know,” he said. He let his fingers curl a little, risking it. Surely it was impossible for Foggy not to see his intent.

“Oh,” said Foggy. “I’ve, umm. I’ve got this thing, in the morning, a – a meeting. Early. I…forgot about it. So I should, you know, get going.”

“Sure,” said Matt. “You should go, then.”

“Yeah,” said Foggy, blowing out a breath. “Yeah, I guess I should.”

Matt took his hand away, folding his arms, and listened to Foggy awkwardly pulling himself back up the stairs and away.

 

                                                            4.

“So you can tell when I’m lying to you,” said Foggy, without preamble. They were sitting in the precinct, waiting to talk to a possible new client.

“We went over this,” said Matt. “Yes, I can, I’m sorry, I can’t switch it off, what more do you want me to say?”

“Sorry,” said Foggy. “Still adjusting. You know, I’ve never lied to you about anything big.”

“Mmm,” said Matt.

“Like, just little things, you know?”

“Right,” said Matt.

“We’re OK about this, aren’t we?”

Matt sighed. “Yes, we’re OK,” he said.

 

                                                            5.

Foggy’s hands were shaking, and his voice. Matt registered this vaguely, through a haze of pain.

“Oh, God,” said Foggy, “don’t die, stay with me, Matt, I called Claire, she’ll be here any minute, shit – _shit_ this is bad –“

“Not as bad as it looks,” Matt said, hearing it come out slurred. “Head wound. S’shallow. Some of this blood’s not mine.”

“What? I can’t hear you properly, fuck, where’s that goddamn towel – “ Foggy was wiping at his face, good, then he’d be able to tell there was no need to panic; also the smell of someone else’s blood all over him was unpleasant, and Foggy’s touch was soothing. He was drifting.

“Stay with me, come on, I’m supposed to keep you conscious; God, I don’t know if you can hear me,” said Foggy. His voice came close. “Come on, Matt, wake up – Christ – “ and Matt was sure he felt Foggy’s lips press his forehead, his cheek, and then meet his lips briefly, just as darkness overtook him

**

“Thanks for calling Claire,” he said, the next day. “I know I looked pretty scary.”

“Yeah, that’s an understatement,” said Foggy. “I thought you were about to _die_ on me.”

“Hey,” said Matt, trying to keep his tone light. “You kissed me and made it better, right?”

There was an awful pause.

“You were unconscious, man,” said Foggy. “Must have been Claire, she’s pretty into you.”

Matt turned his face into the back of the sofa, and didn’t care that Foggy could see him doing it. After a while, Foggy left, quietly.

 

                                                6.

Foggy came down the stairs with a clatter, breathing hard. He stopped just beside the sofa. Matt turned round, towards him.

“Yeah, I kissed you,” he said. “You know that, I know you know it. You know that I sometimes – that I – you’ve known for _years_ , haven’t you?”

“Yes,” said Matt.

“I thought you didn’t,” said Foggy. “I thought you’d hate it – you’re my best friend, and my partner, and women fall all over you, and I didn’t, I don’t want to fuck everything up – it’s like, you know literally everything about me and I know nothing about you want, and it’s really fucking scary…”

“Shut up,” said Matt. “Come here.”

Foggy sat down on the edge of the sofa. Matt couldn’t tell, but he felt like he was wringing his hands or something.

“When I’m near you,” said Matt, and paused, biting his lip. ‘Not all the time, obviously, but sometimes when you’re really close, like you are now, I can feel my heart speed up. I’m breathing a bit faster than usual, my body temperature, it rises a bit, like I’m nearly sweating… now that’s because I’m nervous about telling you this, of course, but it’s not just that. And I can’t control it. Just because you can’t see something, doesn’t mean it isn’t there.“

“Oh,” said Foggy. “Oh.”

“So kiss me again,” said Matt, “and we’ll try not to fuck everything up this time.”

Foggy drew in a sharp breath, and then Matt felt him move, and reached up to pull him down the rest of the way.


End file.
